Now You See Me
Now You See Me is the fifteenth case of Criminal Case and the fifteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Upon beginning their investigation into the black market's operations in Stardust Junction, they decided to take some time off to make sure they're at their best. So they decided to see a magic act, performed by a magician going by The Great Horatio. During the performance, he made his assistant Maple Holoman disappear, but when he tried to make her reappear, she didn't emerge from the box. But when he opened it, he found her dead with blood and vomit coming out of her mouth. Partway through the investigation, the team got word from Alice someone was trying to run off, later revealed to be one of their previous suspects, Rory Yoder. Later on the team had to stop Horatio from removing the props from on stage, as it would have interfered with the crime scene. Eventually the killer was revealed to be usher Rhonda Sonoda. Although she denied it, she eventually confessed with all the evidence they collected. She was jealous because she wanted to be Horatio's assistant, and not Maple. But when she asked Horatio, he told her she's not the person he's looking for, and Maple mocked her on top of it. Believing she deserved the spotlight, she poisoned Maple, and was planning to off Horatio too, but she misjudged the time before the posion kicked in, and Maple died before she could prepare Horatio's murder. But before they could arrest her, the lights went out and a voice was heard, seemingly offended at Rhonda's attempt to grab the spotlight, and claimed it was their's. They ran off with Rhonda screaming, and the team was left stunned and dumbfounded, knowing what that meant. They immediately went to Chief Armstrong, who brought the player up to speed. The person who took Rhonda was a serial killer who had been haunting Stardust Junction for five years, going under the stage name of Mr. Reus. Reus has claimed themselves to be the top artist, and has killed anyone who they deemed a threat to their spotlight, killing them off in magical displays. Hunter Sandoval had actually worked on the Mr. Reus case from the beginning, and he was all the more happy to assist with the player. But, they were unable to locate Reus after being informed by Toto Goodwin that he was seen running far away. After assisting Horatio with gathering some of his magic equipment back, the team got word that a strange box appeared back at the stage, with swords sticking out. Upon opening it, they realize they were too late, as Reus had stabbed Rhonda to death from multiple angles. Though they failed here, they intended to catch Reus on top of their efforts to stop the black market's operations, or go down trying. Summary Victim *'Maple Holoman' (Reappeared in the middle of a magic show, coughed up blood) Murder Weapon *'Aluminum Phosphide' Killer *'Rhonda Sonoda' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to pesticide *This suspect eats yogurt *This suspect can cook Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to pesticide *This suspect eats yogurt *This suspect can cook Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to pesticide *This suspect eats yogurt *This suspect can cook Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to pesticide *This suspect eats yogurt *This suspect can cook Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to pesticide *This suspect eats yogurt *This suspect can cook Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to pesticide *The killer eats yogurt *The killer can cook *The killer wears red *The killer is at least 5'6" Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stage (Clues: Victim's Body, Glove; New Suspect: The Great Horatio) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to pesticide) *Examine Glove (Results: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Rhonda Sonoda) *Ask Rhonda if she saw anything in the panic *Talk to Horatio about his assistant's murder *Investigate St. Junction Church (Clues: Photo, Plaque) *Examine Photo (Results: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats yogurt) *Examine Faded Plaque (Results: Name Recovered; New Suspect: Matthew Patrone) *Ask Father Patrone about the victim's church work *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Interrogate Rory about his relation to the victim (Profile Updated: Rory eats yogurt) *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Flyer, Trash Can, Camera) *Examine Woman on Flyer (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Toto Goodwin) *Talk to Toto about her presence at the show (Profile Updated: Toto has access to pesticide and eats yogurt) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Cake) *Analyze Cake Slice (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer can cook) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; Profile: The Great Horatio has access to pesticide) *Investigate Church Organ (Clues: Trunk, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Cross) *Talk to Matthew about his message to the victim (Profile Updated: Matthew has access to pesticide and eats yogurt) *Examine Trunk (Results: Top Hat) *Confront Horatio about his creative differences with the victim (Profile Updated: The Great Horatio eats yogurt) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Magic Box (Clues: Torn Scraps, Poster, Check) *Examine Check (Results: Numbers Deciphered) *Talk to Rory about paying the victim (Profile Updated: Rory has access to pesticide and can cook; Matthew can cook) *Examine Torn Scraps (Results: Painting) *Analyze Painting (12:00:00) *Interrogate Toto about her painting of the show (Profile Updated: Toto can cook) *Examine Poster (Results: Message Recovered) *Ask Rhonda about her anger towards Horatio (Profile Updated: Rhonda has access to pesticide and eats yogurt and can cook; The Great Horatio can cook) *Investigate Lighting Controls (Clues: Broken Plate, Camera) *Examine Broken Plate (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Faded Photo (Results: Photo Recovered) *Analyze Photo (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (2/9)! The Show Must Go On (2/9) *Talk to the Chief about Rhonda's disappearance (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Magic Box (Clues: Rope) *Examine Rope (Results: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance (9:00:00) *Ask Toto if she saw anything suspicious (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Horatio needs to talk to you about *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Horatio's Suitcase (Results: Magic Wand) *Bring the wand back to Horatio (Rewards: Magician's Cloak) *Investigate Stage (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Large Box) *Examine Large Box (Results: Rhonda's Body) *Autopsy Rhonda's Body (6:00:00) *Move on to next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)